


Feeling are Fatal

by Terezilover222



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: ....I realize i am basically Thor, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle touches, I make Thor Ragnarok jokes, I'm bad at writing sad things guys, JUST, Like spoilers for dark world, Love, Reader Has Powers, Reader often likes to play her ukulele, Soft Love, Spoilers, Spoilers for ragnarok, and write her own music or learn other songs, happy ending I promise, im just a naturally happy person, reader sings, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Based on the song 'Feelings are Fatal' by mxmtoonShe was 'midgardian' with powers and he was the god of mischief . She was soft and gentle and he was harsh and cold. It's like if a Tornado met a breeze.Update: Story has been abandoned





	1. Femme Fatale

  The rooms in Asgard were your favorite to be honest. Specifically yours.   
Imagine a room, made for royalty and meant to be painted in gold with swirls and leaves sculpted with perfect details. High walls and an arched ceiling, two double doors and an open one to the left of the bed. Oh, bless the gods the _bed_. What you would think would be a stiff bed from just a glance at the perfectly straightened blanket's resting atop it, it was secretly the softest feeling you could be enveloped in. Everything was like gold, soft and precious.   
  
 But take those colors. The gold, the shiny metals and calm them down to soft blues and browns. What would be what looks like golden satin is now a light brown fluff. You may or may not have had taken some trips back to your home planet after being invited to live in Asgard by Thor himself. A friend. From work.   
  
Per-say.   
  
 But the best was how well acoustics sounded in your room. You could sing and play your ukulele to your hearts content in here, listening to your voice echo back to you in sweet and soft tunes. The ukulele, you ask? Ah well.   
It was a gift from one of Thor's trips down to Midgard he brought you an instrument, asking what it was and if you could play it.  
_"This, Thor, is an ukulele," you later explained to him, "And yes, I know how to play it." with a soft grin you strummed it, it was a bit out of tune but nothing you couldn't quickly fix, then you strummed again._  
 _The chords hummed in harmony causing Thor's already beaming smile to grow brighter._  
 _Which of course, made you smile right back at him._  
  
 Currently though, that smile would do nothing to you. Maybe give him a sad or forced grin but nothing of true joy. You were lonely, strange to say seeing as you had the literal God of Thunder as your best friend but he had been on adventures lately. The only company was of Odin and the hand-maids when they'd come to check on you.   
 So you sat, eye's sadly waiting for the golden haired man to return. Odin's company wasn't the best, he constantly brought everything down with talk of Loki. Ah, Loki.   
  
 Though yes, he did do some seriously stupid things while on Earth. You couldn't deny how attractive he was, his cunning thoughts and words only added to his already handsome appearance. In hopes of gaining his trust you asked to be his protector until he was no longer needed. And when he agreed after some time, you could only feel responsible when he died a mere foot-step away from you a few hours later.   
You still remember how your heart sank to your feet, pulling you down in a harsh sob from the pain in your soul you felt as you saw Thor hold his own brother as he died.   
  
Now there are statues of him, gold and shining, his arms open and smile wide. He never did smile much.   
   
  
A knock at your door gave you hope as you placed your idle ukulele down onto a chair, rushing to the handle and flinging it open in hopes of seeing Thor. But alas, Odin greeted you with his Santa-like smile.   
Your expectant smile turned into a frown for a moment before becoming a forced grin.  
For Odin being the man who's fought in wars and slain many he seemed like a very jolly old man.   
"Good evening, (Y/n). Care for an old mans company?" He chirped, eye crinkled into a smile.   
  
 With an suppressed sigh you nodded and side stepped. "I can only notice your disappointment when you saw me, youngling. Why is this?"   
  
Crap he noticed. You took a breath and looked at the floor.   
"I feel alone, though I appreciate your company your constant talk of Loki reminds me of him. And that I feel responsible for his death. It doesn't help me much, I do not mean to come off disrespectful but.... It hurts to hear of his name when my last remaining memories of him are his green eyes, draining from life, looking at me with a soft-...Looking to me." You stopped your emotions from going into a detail you felt childish.   
Loki being soft? What a joke.   
  
 Odin was quiet for a long time, eyes looking to the table near the open doorways in thought. "You miss him?"  
You were startled after the silence was broken but nodded hurriedly.  
"Did you, care for him?"  
"Your highness I still do." You whispered out, trying not to sound like you were shaking in your boots trying to hold in the tears. Tears with memories of Loki being around you, making jokes and smiling deviously before doing something stupid or dangerous. Your eye's glued to the floor.  
  
He hummed after a moment as if deciding something. He turned with a gentle smile.  
  
"Perhaps you'd feel better if you knew I was not dead?"   
  
The voice you heard was not Odin's, but one of someone with a 'silver tongue' and a deathly grin. Your heart nearly shot out of your chest as your eye's snapped up.   
Green-blue eyes staring into yours. Raven locks flowing over his shoulders which were clad in green and black leather. His devious grin playing his lips.   
For a moment you were angry, but with one short laugh from Loki your heart melted into a puddle. Your feet flew across the floor as your arms wrapped like vines around him, pulling him down to your height.   
  
He chuckled and lightly placed his hands on the small of your back, you could feel his thin fingers through the fabric of your dress shirt, the coolness of his body trickling over you like waves of water crashing across rocks on a beach. A soft sob escaped your lips and your arms pulled him tighter to you. A soft hum rumbled from his chest, "Easy little kitten, didn't think you missed me this much to be honest..." A sad smile played his lips, alas your eyes were shut tight as your senses were overcome with Loki.   
  
He smelled like Pine tree's and ash.   
He felt like a breeze next to you.  
He felt thinner than a twig.  
His outfit was surprisingly soft for being leather.   
Everything about this was just so, calming. Your grip loosened and you pulled back so you could look at him. "One, I told you not to call my kitty, two..." Your hands gently cupped his. "I am so damn happy to have you back..." Tears bubbled and poured from your eyes. Loki only tsk'd and wiped them away, "You midgardians are always so emotional."   
You could hear the smile in his words.   
  
You scoffed softly, slapping his chest. 

-  
  
 You sat next to Odin who was enjoying his grapes while watching this play for the 100th time. Thor had still not returned and you had learned of Loki's secret, promising to still protect him and keep his secrets. It was your guilt, you felt, that possibly brought you to keeping his secret safe from the Asgardian public.   
But still you sat here, his right-hand. The Loki dramatically died in the play, you stifled a snort. Loki was dramatic when he died but not THAT dramatic. This was just hilarious.   
You reached for some grapes and popped them in your mouth, tuning out everything around you and enjoying your food before it was undoubtedly ushered away.   
You nodded a thanks to the woman holding the plate, she smiled gently. 'Ah, a gentle one.' You thought, you shifted and took the platter, setting it down and patted the cushion open next to you. The gentle ones were the best to talk with. They were shy but would open up if you prodded the right buttons.   
  
 The maid sat down nervously, as if consciously sitting away from Odin. You looked to her and nudged the platter a bit, "Share with me?"   
Her stare went from you, the platter, to Odin, then back to you.   
"Worry naught, I am inviting you little bird. Do not fly away so easily." You gently nudged the platter again and she carefully plucked the cheese from it. You smiled as you grabbed a stray fruit from it, biting into the soft flesh of the skin with ease.   
  
The sound of heavy boots approaching from the crowd drew your attention, your eyes glanced over from the floor and then up. Your eyes widened and turned to the maiden, "I would like to step away please, what is your name?"   
The maiden blinked then gulped a grape down, "Avalin m'am." You nodded and stood quickly walking to Thor, his harsh and stormy eyes softened at the sight of you.   
"Lady (Y/n)!" His voice rumbled, "Gods it feels so good to hold you once again little one!" His arms, though dirty and sweaty, gripped your waist into a tight hug, you giggled and wrapped your own (smaller) arms around him. Your head resting on his chest, a smile across your face. You missed him. A lot. You noticed he shifted and took the chains that wrapped around his chest off, pulling a weird skull thing forward.  
  
 Odin jumped up, "Oh shit-" Odin stood nervously across from Thor, brushing his fingers on his robes. Thor huffed and placed a huge skull-like thing down infront of him. "Do you know what this is?" He growled out, Odin nervously he waved a guard over who did his best to take it. "T-that would be the....Crown of Surtur..."  Odin coughed out.   
  
"Yes, it is, and do you know where I have been? All across the nine realms only to find them plotting to rise against you!" Thor's voice began to raise. You reached a soft hand to Thor but he only pushed it down and away. You sharply inhaled, oh boy this was not going to end well.   
Odin nervously chuckled, "Well yes, I like to give our neighbors a chance to breathe sometimes, do as they wish..."  
  
Avalin tugged at your sleeve sheepishly, you turned and saw her fidgeting. "Y-you keep the rules in the Palace right? I-I need to speak with you..." You looked at Odin and Thor before quietly walking away with Avalin, you heard Thor and Odin get into an argument. Thor was bound to find out it was Loki disguised as his father, Loki told you of how he dealt with Odin, you liked to think he did a half way decent job in all honesty.  
  
Silently Avalin had walked to a empty corridor. She glanced around then looked up at you with big blue eyes. "There are these men..."  
  



	2. I Am Small and Very Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being thrown around seemed to be a very prominent theme today.

 You smiled as you splashed in a tiny puddle. You looked up at Thor with a big grin, he gently smiled back at you. Loki on the other hand only scoffed. You enjoyed being back on Earth. It wasn't often you got to actually stroll around. Loki even used some of his simple magic to make it look like you were wearing a cute brown jacket and soft pink leggings and a pink cat hat you had pointed out from a magazine once.   
Loki was in a fitted and slick black suit, and Thor looked pretty chill.   
You trotted back up to the sides of the brothers, "So how are we going to find your dad-" "Oh my gosh! Thor?! Gold Tiger!?" You turned to see a small group of girls, phones out and smiles plastered across their face. You winked at Thor, "You got these ones I think." You stood to the side, Loki groaning in annoyance as his brother took photo's and signed some papers.   
  
 You nudged him with her elbow a little, "I still think you're cooler than him. Hope you know." You gave Loki a wink and his face lit up red. Clearing his throat and collecting himself he slicked his hair back, "That's because I am cooler."   
You only hummed with the biggest and most knowing smile ever. As Thor turned he began to say something when suddenly Loki was sucked up into a hole.   
You felt panic rise within your chest as you looked around, "L-Loki?! Is this one of your tricks?!" You stuttered out loudly. Thor squinted and picked up a tiny paper with an address.   
You looked at each other and nodded.   
  
  
-  
  
 Within a few minutes you were there, it looked like the two double doors lead into a museum or some archaeological holding room. You made eye contact with Thor then nodded, he gripped his umbrella, you gripped your fists together. You both swung one side of the door open, slowly stepping in and whipping your heads around.   
A shadowy man flew towards the both of you. "Ah yes, the Asgardian and the hero. Sit." Everything shifted and you were both in a chair. An older man was across from you and Thor, your hands sparked to life, a misty gold starting to grow around you. Thor's hand snatched yours, you glanced to him confused but he gave you the look.   
You sighed and relaxed into the chair, listening to this man.   
  
-  
After thirty minutes of talking, Thor getting a lock of golden hair stolen, and getting the location of his dad your heart was ready to burst out of worry. "Excuse me, Doctor, but what of Loki? I-I-" The mysterious man seemed alarmed, "Oh, right. Hold on."   
He moved his hands in a circle and from a portal hovering in the room Loki fell to the floor. Instantly you slid on your knee's to reach his side, "I have been falling... FOR THIRTY MINUTES!" Loki screeched, your hands rested onto his shoulders trying to calm him. "Loki-Loki! Look at m-me!" You tried to grab his attention, away from his anger but instead, he stood with you and advanced on the Doctor.   
  
 The Doctor only rolled his eyes and moved a portal forward "Buh-bye."  
The portal enveloped you, Thor, and Loki into another place. Loki's hands fiddled with his knives and slipped them into his pockets again, his hair tousled and a tad wild.   
You glared at him and reached up, gently grooming it back into the normal raven-locks it looked like. Loki was bent over for this, his eyes following your hands before looking back down at your face. Your eyes were so focused, your tongue stuck out a little. He quickly pulled back, pushing your hands back to your chest and clearing his throat again.   
  
"Brother, look." Thor turned and that's when you noticed where you were.   
A silent gasp from you was lost into the breeze of a sea that loomed below and onward. You were near a cliff, it was beautiful here. The grass was so green, the sky looked like it went on for ever, the sky! Oh the sky trickled into a shadowy grey off in the distance but what mattered now was the elderly man sitting on a makeshift bench.   
You looked to Loki and Thor and nodded to Odin slightly, your hands politely folded in front of you. Thor was the first to move forward, Loki second, you stood off behind them, smiling bravely and kindly.   
You heard nothing much of their conversations. Until Odin asked you to come forward. You nearly jumped out of your skin when he turned to you, hand open for you to take.   
  
You carefully placed your hand in his, it was warm and big. It made you think of seeing Santa. Odin carefully and slowly guided you to sit with him, Loki to your right. Loki looked like he wanted to cry, to laugh and smile, to wail his heart out. You made sure to brush your knee on his, letting him turn to you with a small sigh of content.   
Odin covered your small hand with his other hand, enveloping it with warmth. He was definitely like Santa.   
  
"I want you to protect my sons, can you do that for me?"   
Your eye's shown with hope, this was the time you knew what to say. If your eye's could speak they'd only say words of kindness and agreement.   
"Of course my Lord." You slowly bowed your head. "I will do my best." You let a little bit of self doubt slip into the world, but Odin only nodded in understanding. A happy sigh from Odin and he stood, Thor going to follow, Loki also.   
You sat still, your hands folding back into their proper positions on your lap.   
  
A soft and sad gasp alerted you to Loki, gold dust drifting towards the sea. You watched it like they were stars, you whispered a prayer into the wind and nodded. You stood up slowly, a smile gracing your lips. Loki looked to Thor then to you, you felt joy and sadness, grieving and hope. So did he. So did Thor.  
  
Then you felt fear. 


	3. Cut My Hair

 Loki's hand gripped your forearm, pulling you to his side. A new portal had crackled to life, it was large and ominous. Loki's grip loosened and his hands feel to his side as the portal had opened. Your disguises shimmered away, your long white dress whipping around with the ocean breeze as a woman, tall and thin, walked from the portal.   
Her eye's seemingly glimmered with evil intent. A green and black outfit made you instantly think of Loki. Who was this woman? Will she harm them because it sure looks like she will.   
  
The mood went from grieving to insanely tense, you could hear every breath that escaped your drying and cracking lips, every sharp inhale from Thor and every quivering sigh of Loki.   
  
The woman approached.   
Her hair was wild, her eye's sunken and tired.   
Your hands fidgeted to Loki's out of no where, you suppose you were used to having a friend ready to protect you but. Probably should have gone for Thor's hand because Loki only squeezed yours once then pulled away. You felt distanced, you were scared. Would this woman take them away from you?    
"You must be Hela." Thor spoke up, the woman only stared with a smug look. "I am Thor, son of Odin."  
  
"Really? You don't look like him."  
Her voice gave you chills, it was smooth like hot chocolate. A warm sound but laced with sharpness.   
You felt your breathing calm when Loki spoke up as well. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement-" "You sound like him..."   
  
You wanted to run, but you knew better, you felt your bare feet curl and pull up grass. Just that motion caused this wild woman, Hela, to stare at you. "And who are you? A Valkyrie, I thought I had killed you all."   
Thor's chest puffed up in anger, but he stood still.   
"I am not a Valkyrie, but I am these two's guardian. I will die for them before anything shall hurt them." Your breath was shaky but your pride wouldn't let go, you do not know what or who the people she mentioned were but if she killed them. She is a murderer. She is evil.   
  
Hela seemed a little surprised or taken back, you couldn't be too sure. She hummed then spoke with her slick and warm voice. "Kneel."   
Loki stuttered, so did you, "I beg your pardon?" Loki leaned a bit, you were slightly amused but this wasn't the best time to have a giggle fit. Thor only stared, stone cold.   
With a slight turn with her head and a flick of her wrist a sword, long, black, and made in a winding pattern appeared from her hand out of no where.   
Magic.   
  
  You tried to stay calm, shifting your weight on your feet, ready to run at Hela at any given second if she advanced.   
"Kneel." Hela repeated, firmer this time.  
Your breath shook with panic, you weren't very ready for such a sudden fight.   
"Before your queen." She shrugged.   
  
  Queen? Like hell she's the queen. You felt a quite squeak escape you when Thor stepped forward, "I don't think so." He growled before whipping Mew-mew (You never really could remember that hammers name) at Hela.   
Expecting it to hit her you jumped, hands glowing gold, ready to transform at any given moment but what stopped you was Hela. Holding the hammer by the head.   
You gulped as you watched her catch it, Mew-mew seemed to be having trouble moving now.   
"I... It's not possible." You stepped forward and Hela twitched her gaze to your with a smug smirk.   
"Darling, you have no idea what's possible." And with that she broke it, she curled her fingers into Thors hammer and it exploded into blue shocks. You fell backwards with Loki a bit, Thor standing strong and ready to go. 

  "T-Thor we c-can't!" You whimpered, standing up with Loki, holding onto each other for a moment to steady yourselves.   
"We must!" Hela advanced with a smirk. More swords. Oh lord.   
Loki drew his daggers and quickly went to his brothers side, "Brother! We must go home." Loki tugged on Thor's sleeve, but he didn't budge as Hela took another step forward.   
  You huffed and walked to his side and looked to the sky. "Please, home! NOW!" You cried to the heavens as Hela took a running start at the three of you.   
A huge beam of light flooded your vision and you were in that weird portal tube to take you back to Asgard. But sadly Hela was with you, Loki looked down to see her, her hand gripped on your leg. You whimpered as her nails dug into your skin. You could feel it, it hurt, her grip was so tight you thought if she squeezed anymore it'd break. Just like Mew-mew.   
  
 Loki gasped and threw a dagger straight at her, gasping when she just let you go and deflected the item. The lights were to much for you, too fast, you shut your eyes tight. You heard Loki screech and opened your eyes to see Thor and Hela left in the tube. You looked to the side and saw Loki falling off. You screamed in fear and pushed yourself out of the stream. You were falling with Loki. His eye's never leaving you as you blacked out.   
  
-

  
 Silk. Strange voice?   
Soft. Someone's speaking to you.  
Hand on hand.  
"Please wake up now, he won't let you stay if you sleep. Please." Loki's voice.  
It was his hand that squeezed yours. Your brain was telling you to sleep, fuzzy with fog and void, but your persistence to get your eyes to open all the way. The air felt like fire going into your lungs, you groaned at the sore pain in your back. "Loki-"   
A soft sigh from Loki let you know he was still there. "You're finally up."   
  
 You looked around, grimacing though the soreness of your spine, must have bruised it up bad. Everything was green and black. Metallic. Cold. Large windows looking over a city.   
  
"Where..."   
"We're safe, I became....Friends with a man called the Grand Master. He wanted you awake so he didn't have to kick you out for just sleeping all the time." Loki chuckled softly. Loki? Friend?   
Your eyebrow raised with a smile, "You? Making friends. Where's my Loki..." You chuckled out. Loki softly frowned at you and huffed. Your smile softened to a tight line. "I'm joking Loki, I know you can make friends." You rubbed your thumb over his cold knuckles. He was always so cold.   
  
 "She's finally awake?" A cheery voice rang out. You looked to a large archway, a man and woman stood. The man's outfit was colorful and warm, so was the woman's, they both had strange markings on their face.  
You looked to them and then Loki, he muttered "Grand Master" and you nodded. You forced yourself to sit up and look at the man.   
"Good day sir." You curtly spoke, you had no joy in speaking a lot. It hurt.   
  
  "Speaks too! Glorious!" The Grand Master briskly walked to you, "Your friend here, Loki? He told me you could sing and play music! Seeing as we kept you safe and alive here and ALMOST had to kick you out, for you to stay here and show your worth. Play for us?"   
Well he was straight to the point.   
You looked to the buff lady next to him, she only blinked.   
"Uhm," A glance to Loki and you could see how desperate he was for you to say yes, "Sure. I'd be happy to as long as I have the right instrument." You grunted as your vocal cords rumbled in your chest.   
"A-and maybe some... Tea." You had to hold your throat to refrain from howling in pain. This sucked.   
    
The Grand Master smiled, "Perfect! The arrangement will be fore this evening. Now, I have a shipment from one of the scavenger girls. Tootaloo!" He chirped as he walked away with the big lady.   
Must be his guard.  
  
  Once they were out of ear shot and sight you turned to Loki who instantly wrapped his arms around you. You nearly squeaked but groaned instead, he had to hug right on the back bruises, didn't he.   
Loki drew back and mumbled a 'sorry' as he looked your face over. A content sigh of relief left his lips. "I've been here for weeks, y-you have been out of it the whole time I thought i would never get to see your eyes or hear you t-" Loki stopped himself and once again, cleared his throat.  
"Why did you follow me out of the stream? It was foolish. You could have died from that fall!"   
  
 There's the cold Loki you know.  "I had promised your father to protect you, I wasn't about to let those words down Loki."   
"What about my brother? Hm?!"   
You huffed, "W-well I know Thor, he can take care of himself-"  
"Like I can't? I am the reason we're here right now and not brawling in some dumb arena! You nearly DIED from that fall (Y/n)!"   
"Well I didn't! Just because I'm not some.. God or what ever doesn't mean I can't handle a little bit of pain!"  
Loki stood up, his eye's raging.   
"That's the thing! You nearly died because you AREN'T a god (y/n)! If I hadn't been there to help you, you would have bled out on...On that stupid trash pile! You're midgardian (y/n) you can't just start leaping after me and fall from the sky with a nearly broken leg!"   
  
You stared as he stormed down the stairs near the doorway. You wanted to speak more, wanted to beg him not to go. "L-loki-ow." You curled over a little, speaking so much taking it's tole.   
His head snapped to you. "Why would you even care so much to leap after me?"   
His words reached your ears and you felt your heart sink. He was so oblivious. Did he think you thought lowly of him? You reached out your hand, your voice crackling as you tried to speak up but he had already started down the hall. You sighed softly in despair. Your head finding a place to rest in your hands.   
You hated this.   
  
-  
  
  
Being the opener for this arena thing was insane, your hair was done up into a bun with braids and faux flowers worked into it. Your voice felt better after a lot of tea and your thoughts were clear.   
Loki was being an asshole, and Thor was a contestant tonight.   
You hummed in displeasure at the mirror, your eyes looked tired and bleak as you felt blush being lightly placed along your cheek. You thanked what ever creature did your makeup and walked to the doorways where you'd exit out of.   
  
 A tiny alien ran up to you, handing you an ukulele, it looked... Shiny. New. Nice. It probably took a lot to find one actually. It was a soft blue which matched your dress well. "From the Raven-haired sir." The alien crackled out. You frowned for a moment, of course he would have one.   
You hummed in distaste but tuned it anyway, might as well use it.   
  
The announcer was muffled but you knew it was your time when the doors slid open, a cheery rang throughout the arena. You gulped.   
Stepping to the center of the arena you felt it lift up, a spotlight hitting you.   
A few quick plucks of your ukulele and you knew which song you wanted to play.  
[You softly began to sing out with no fear.](https://youtu.be/pD7H2hE8YD0)  
  
The whole time you either had your eyes closed or looking up to where Loki sat up high with the Grand Master, you swore you could see how he nervously fidgeted under your gaze. Once you finished the song you stood, the arena let out a rippling roar of cheer. You felt important and proud. But you only bowed and walked back through the doors before rushing off before anyone could even lead you to your room. You needed to reach Loki and scream your head off. You were mad and scared and alone. 


	4. Bit by Bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw Ragnarok again and realized I needed to up my level of writing xD

  
  You had reached the main viewing area within a few minutes. Your breath labored from just running up a flight of stairs. You could see the Grandmaster, he smiled wide at you, "Ah! There's the little siren! What a wonderful performance, maybe you should give me a private show some time." He hummed with a smug look, you wanted to show your disgust at what he was insinuating, you wanted to punch him in the face with all the pent up anger you had inside.  
But you decided against it. After all, the man looped his arm with your and walked you into the buzzing room off to the side of the hall.   
  
 That's when Loki nearly ran into your body, the Grandmaster chuckled, "Where are you going? Come on and sit!" The Grandmaster's hand patted your looped arm as he walked with a nervous Loki to the long couch, you tried not to think of what else that the Grandmaster's hand had touched before.   
Loki nervously eye'd the Grandmaster as he sat down, finally letting go of your arm. You quickly scooted away from the creepy old man and nearly had a heart attack when you decided to draw your attention to the Arena and saw Thor down in the pits of the arena.   
  
  
 But not only Thor, Bruce Banner too. Rather his alter-ego, Hulk. Your body froze. Your brain froze. Thor's voice was almost muted but you could see him smiling and shouting something about 'It's my friend from work!!!'   
Hulk turning to look up at the viewing area after Thor said something else made your body relax, you didn't know why but it brought you out of your 'deer in the headlights' loop.   
The Grandmaster looked confused but in a way amused.   
That's when the first hit was thrown. Hulk crashed into Thor, turning what was his shield into a shattered mess. Your yelp made Loki reach a hand out to yours.   
  
Oh right you were mad at him! You snapped your hand away and gave him a look then turned your eyes back to the painful sight in front of you.  You hated seeing friends fight, especially for the entertainment of people...  
Another punch and you flinched, Thor drew his swords and your eyes flickered back and forth between the green beast and the 'Lord of Thunder' as the arena titled him.  
  
Your eye's winced closed every time something happened. Your eye's fearfully opening to see another violent act happening. Finally Thor was on the ground, Hulk started pummeling Thors face with heavy punches.   
  
 _One punch._  
Your head snapped up.   
 _Two punch._  
Your hand braced itself against the couch.   
 _Another punch, this one pushing off Thor's helmet._  
Your body lifted.   
 _Four punch. Five Punch. SIX punch._  
Your body was tense, you watched in horror. Loki's eyes went from between you and Thor, worried he might have to do something as he noticed strings of gold lights beginning to crawl along your body. Your breath became heavy as you watched in horror when suddenly Hulk was flung back with lightning.   
  
You relaxed. You let go a breath you didn't realize you were holding and shifted back until the back of your leg hit the couch and you sat back down. The Grandmaster turned to you with a raised eyebrow but looked back down when another strike of lightning shook the arena.   
Your eye's watched intensely, this was something new for Thor. His eyes were blue, pure blue. He was almost about to knock Hulk out but then Grandmaster pointed a weird wand thing at him and shocked him. Your eye's looked to the gun and you _so badly wanted to break it right then and there._    
  
You turned when you saw Hulk leap up out of the blue and go barreling down. Your body reacted and you went to stand, to crash through the window, but before you could Loki's hand snatched your wrist and held you down. You nearly hissed at him but when you saw him look away from the arena when Hulk landed. His face pained, and worried.   
You decided to snap at him later.   
  
Grandmaster looked at you and Loki with a smile and stood up and started speaking. His body forming in a hologram in the center of the arena as Hulk slowly went back into his area and Thor was quickly removed, undoubtedly seriously injured. You cleared your throat when the people started leaving the room and quickly walked to Loki who was attempting to exit before you absolutely decimated him.  
But your own hand gripped his wrist, his eyes looked to you in complete terror. He could see the rage within them, the golden swirls that were being tempted to be brought out.   
  
"You're going to walk me to my room, OUR room, and pray I do not tear you to shreds on the way there. We will talk in the room. Do NOT let go of my arm." You looped your arm with Loki's, pretending to be as calm as a daisy as he shuffled forwards, waving a goodbye to a Grandmaster with a smug grin on his face.   
  
\--  
  
  
 You were pacing. Loki nervously sat like a child on the stairs, eye's looking up at you nervously. You were worried and angry and sad and scared all at the same time. You stopped. Loki nearly jumped when you looked to him.   
"You're right." You sighed out.   
"Did...Did you just say-"  
  
"Yes I did, don't rub it in. I am a midgardian. I probably would have died from that fall had it not been for you. I am thankful, I don't want you to think I'm not. But watching what I just watched? I'm a little pissed off Loki!"  Your hands waved wildly in front of you, trying to express your frustration.   
"You just let your brother get beaten, maybe to death, and you didn't even attempt to stop it! Oh but you did stop me..."   
"Yes stopped you from doing something foolish, again."   
  
You scoffed, "Saving your brother is foolish? You literally TOLD me I should have saved him in the bifrost this morning!" You screeched. You grabbed your hair, fingers lacing in your locks and tugged out of frustration.   
"You were putting my plan in jeopardy-"   
"Oh so I cant do shit when it doesn't interfere with YOUR plans? To what? Take over this place? I'm not some maid you can order around Loki! I am a person too! I needed to get down there-"   
"My plan to keep you safe, you bumbling idiot!"  
  
Loki shouted back with just as much fury as you had.   
  
 You stopped. Your heart race slowed down, what was once pounding against your ribs was now softly thumping. You were confused. "Keep me safe? Why?" You looked to him, he was distressed and angry. You could see it, his hair was falling more forward rather than rolling back in waves of black.   
"Because..." He looked like he wanted to say something so bad, you knew the face, you've made it before.   
  
"Because you're not like me or Thor. You can get seriously harmed out there, you could die so easily. What if you were made a contestant? What if you.....What if you got hurt again and I couldn't heal you in time (Y/n)?" His words softened into a scared tremble. You could see it, in every slight twitch of his fingers, flicks of his eyes. He was imagining it, you dead.   
  
"Loki. That is ridiculous." You softly giggled out.  
He looked to you suddenly, his eye's staring with immense confusion. "I can't die, not when I promised to keep you and Thor safe. I would force myself to live if it meant I would be able to protect you." You shifted your feet as you slipped the white shoes off your hurting feet, nearly stopping the sentence there then noticed your mistake. "A-and Thor. You and Thor."   
  
  
 Loki shook his head, "Pure spite can't always keep you alive..."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry for this being sloppy  
> I'm gonna try and go back to past chapters and fix stuff and make it more readable...


	5. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this being so late, i kinda felt like no one really cared about the story but... Turns out people want more!   
> Feel free to point out mistakes so I can fix them! I don't normally proof read my fics before posting so y'all get the raw story.

  The next day you were woken up by Loki shaking your shoulder, "(Y/n), you need to go. (Y/n) get up you need to GO." Your eye's snapped open and your hands flew up gasping when you realized Loki was above you. You knocked your heads together and Loki fell back. "W-what the fuck? Why were you above me like that- Leave why?" You fumbled out.  
Loki hissed as he rubbed his forehead, "Because, Grandmaster is going to think you helped Thor and the green beast get away. Seeing as you were so damn concerned over my brother last night.... I am going to see him now, by the time I'm meeting with him you better be out of this room."   
  
  Your hands pushed away the blankets you don't even remember being in. You stumbled to your feet, cold metal of the floor making you shiver from head to toe. "Alright just tell me where I'm goin-"   
"Now." Loki threw a golden colored dress at you. You huffed and flung your night gown off, Loki barely budging as you stripped down to your underwear. You didn't exactly care?   
Sure you weren't exactly body positive but in Asgard the people had made you feel fine with it. There were bath houses where you'd literally get naked and relax with other people in a sauna-like-room . Sure it wasn't your favorite but because it was just so...Innocent and non sexual it never bothered you really.   
But. This time...  
  
 Loki's eyes bore holes into your skin so you couldn't help but turn away so he could only see your back.  
You coughed as the dress finally slipped over your skin, it was soft. Very soft.   
You were almost scared to move in it in fear of ripping it but Loki tugged you to the window. Shoved boots into your hands and walked to the window, pointing directly at a broken down (and familiar) ship.  
  
"I will find you, Thor and the green beast are down in that ship. GO." Loki jogged away quickly after pointing vaguely through the window. You raised and eyebrow, watching him go quickly down the hall and then left. How the hell were you going to get there.... Oh that moron.   
Well now would be as good as a time anyway, if they tried to catch you you could get away fairly easily...  
Hopefully no shock-y things are involved in their attempts to stop you.  
  
You slipped the boots on quickly, tugging the brown cloth up to make sure your foot was snug before you pressed a button and the large window next to you opened up. It was high up, the noise of crowds moving below echoing up into the room.   
  
 You took a breath, holding your hands in front of you. Gold wrapped around your fingers, then your arms, then your neck, your chest, your legs, your feet. You felt the dress and boots pulled tightly to your skin. Within a moments notice and slight pain you were no longer just you.  
You were Golden Tiger. Your alter-ego.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
  _Tony stared at the screen in front of him, thin pale fingers clicking along the keyboard.  
He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair to look to his right.   
"Alright this is just insane. It seems your DNA is able to be manipulated through some... Mental or physical movement to cause your body to re-shape into a fucking tiger. You say the side affects are joint, teeth, eye, and leg pain, right?" _  
 _Your sat off to the side on a counter, legs swinging in air as you lazily leaned back as he did, looking over at him with a tired look. It was one in the morning after all.  
_  
 _"Yeah, nothing serious but if I don't use it often enough the pain gets bad, it's kinda like when you don't work out for a while, work out, then the next day you're super sore."  You explained, a yawn escaped your lips as your body rejected being up so late._  
 _Tony rubbed his eye's with the heel of his hands. "Jesus, I mean I can get there's magic or some bullshit, I mean Thor and Wanda, sure, but... This is barely even magic, it's science. Weird science."_  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
 Though your form changed your mind had not, you understood everything the same, but currently through the eyes of a wild animal.   
Specifically a Golden Tiger. Hence the name.   
  
Your paws were thick and heavy, your tail swished. You took a rumbling breath before bounding towards the open window, your muscles flexing as your hind legs forced your form forwards.  
 You felt air, nothing but air.   
Everything blurred until your body slammed down onto the dirt below. Dust flying up around you as a slight cover while you made a choice.   
Let the animal out for a bit or hold onto the reigns and find them on your own.   
  
"GET HER!" A voice screamed, it was deep and gruff. It was followed by the sound of armor clanking together, your ear twitched in annoyance.   
Guards.   
   
A rumbling sigh left your throat and you made the choice.   
  
Animal.  
  
 Animistic instinct hit your self-conscious and you began running. Growling, showing your thick ivory colored fangs at anyone who was even remotely in your way.  
In your memory the view is blurry, you were still in there. Behind the animal you couldn't see much until you put the animal back.  
When your memory started to come through again, like peeking through a curtain in a theater, you knew what was happening.  
Slowly your thick and heavy stomps became soft as your run turned into a soft pace, Bruce and Thor walked nervously out into the open. Bruce nearly screaming when he saw you, Thor smiling warmly down.  
"(Y/n)!"   
  
 Your ears perked up at your name, the animal being tamed instantly. You panted harsh, Jesus, the animal sure does know how to use up your stamina, huh?  
You walked to them, rubbing your head and side onto their leg as a show of happiness with a long and deep purr.   
Thor patted your head with a deep chuckle.   
Bruce nervously stumbled back.  
"C-could you maybe not be an exotic animal right now? We really need to get...out of....Oh God I'm freaking out again...."   
You gazed up at Bruce, you could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest.   
  
You purred and closed your eyes. Flexing your claws you could feel your powers lift you back onto your legs. Gold littered around your body when you opened your eyes, your dress swishing down to your ankles. Bruce let out a soft sigh, half of content and half of nervousness.  
Your hands reached  for Bruce's, he softly lifted them into yours.  
"Easy buddy, I promise you this isn't as bad as it seems. We'll get you home, yeah?"   
Bruce nodded, letting out a soft 'yeah'.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
_Though you often didn't understand him, Bruce was your friend, a good one at that._  
 _Currently, he's helping Tony explain to you the reasons for your powers (or at least what he could understand of your DNA) and helping you with learning how to control (mostly) the Golden Tiger.  
  
"No, Tony, look her DNA isn't natural. The walls look more curved and wobbly, possibly because they're pliable. You have the Tiger-from DNA, right?"_  
 _Bruce pushed his glasses up, waiting for Tony to stop rolling his chair to another screen. "Uh, yeah, here you go." Tony flicked his fingers, moving the hologram to the center of the room._  
  
_You wondered around the hologram, trying to understand what the differences they were talking about. "It could just be magic you know._  
 _Bruce hummed, "Maybe, but if it's anything like power it's definitely not that- Hey wait Tony look at this."_  
 _Bruce pointed to one of the lines in a DNA spiral, it was off colored from the normal Tiger-DNA colors, more like your human DNA._  
 _Tony squinted and zoomed the hologram to get a better look._  
 _"Human bit?" Stark raised an eyebrow, you hummed. Both men looked at you._  
 _"I'm not surprised to see human attributes in the Tiger DNA. It's me after all."_  
  
 _Bruce's eye's widened then smacked his forehead, "Oh crap! Of course, we've been thinking her form as a normal tigers DNA not a freakin'- UGH Tooonyyy." Bruce rubbed his eyes under his glasses then pinched the bridge of his nose._  
  
  


-End of Flashback-  
  
  
 Thor nudged both you and Bruce forward, "Alright let's get going. We need to find a way off of this planet." You hummed and patted Bruce. His eye's were scanning around him, looking at every thing as if it was about to come alive and kill him. "Easy Banner, let's get going and you'll be out of here in no time."   
Bruce looked back to you and nodded. Out of agreement or just plain fear, you couldn't tell, but at least he acknowledged your words.   
And so began the next adventure, trying to get a God, a man-monster, and a shapeshifter off a planet.   
  



End file.
